


Stalker, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-14
Updated: 2005-01-14
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Toby is caught redhanded, so to speak.





	Stalker, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

> **The Stalker**
> 
> **by:** Babs
> 
> **Character(s):** Toby, Bonnie  
>  **Pairing(s):** Toby/Bonnie  
>  **Category(s):** PWP  
>  **Rating:** ADULT  
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters herein do not belong to me they are the property of Aaron Sorkin and NBC.  
>  **Author's Note:** I wanted to try my hand at fanfic and so I started with the first two pages and the smut flowed. All constructive criticism is appreciated. Good and bad. It can only make me a better writer (she says biting her nails).  
>  **Author's Note 2:** ( )Toby spacing out and fantasizing. 
> 
> She was all woman. She enticed him with her walk as she glided into the room. Her hips swaying in the low cut black, backless, sequined dress that barely covered her and clung in all the right places. The deep vee of the neckline enticing you to look with just a hint of a tease as you follow down to just before her navel appears. Her brown skin radiant with oil and sweat. The skirt of the dress covered little more than where her buttocks and upper thigh meet. His gaze drifted down her smooth legs to the four inch black stilettos that she wore to complete the ensemble. 
> 
>   
>  Toby knew that he should do something. He felt like a stalker. He was sitting in a comfortable chair in a corner of her room when she came to change. She had been out that evening, not with the guys from the west wing, but others. She had said when asked about the party that she already had plans.
> 
>   
>  Bonnie had been his assistant for more than four years. She had put up with his moodiness, lived through the tantrums, put up with his eccentricities, his ill temper and more than that she had hung around longer that anyone save his family, or the knuckleheads he worked with day in and day out.
> 
>   
>  The lights were off. He didn’t need them on. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness. The moon gave him enough light to see around her room. He was trying to find a quiet place to make a phone call and relax before going back to the party. There had been a long intense battle with the Majority Leader to get the bill passed and even though he enjoyed a good fight, this one just bugged him. He was tense and sullen. He was wrestling with his inner demons and spoiling for a fight. Andi was picking fights with him and being generally disagreeable. He was not in the mood right now to celebrate even though Josh, Leo and the President strong armed him into coming.  He was drinking a scotch neat. This had not been his first of the night. He rubbed the back of his hand absently back and forth across his beard.  Cough, he should cough. No, that would frighten her. He had to figure a way to let Bonnie know that she was not alone in the room without frightening her to death and bring the others racing into the room.
> 
>   
>  Toby did nothing…except keep watching her.  
>                                                            
> 
> Bonnie’s hotel suite had been volunteered by the staff for the party. Bonnie had been living in the suite as a guest of a friend of her mothers. Her previous roommate decided to move her boyfriend in and one gorgeous female in the house was enough.  Bonnie had said it was temporary but she had been there for six months. The arrangement suited them. Bonnie had a private entrance and her friend usually respected her privacy. He had said she hated parties and went out whenever there was one in the suite. Come to think of it Toby didn’t notice her attending many White House functions. Since she wasn’t home and Toby was her boss, he let him use the room to make his call. He had locked the door upon entering to keep out the strays.
> 
>   
>  There she was again. Out of the corner of his eye he saw just a glimpse before she moved to the other side of the closet. She had taken off the dress and looked to be searching for something to wear. It was after midnight and it didn’t look like the party was anywhere near winding down. Josh was whooping it up as usual after a big victory. 
> 
>   
>  Did she realize that she flirted with just a look or a touch? He didn’t think she did. Even now when she thought that she was alone every move she made, every step she took, every sway of her hips, flip of her hair. The way she bent over to get something out of the drawer. 
> 
>   
>  He just sat in the chair transfixed. He knew he should let her know that she was not alone. He didn’t make a sound.
> 
>   
>  She was gorgeous. Did he ever tell her that? Their relationship was different than everyone else’s in the west wing. Whenever he tried to be anything but her boss his words just came out wrong. She had had some personal issues earlier in the year and he had seen her strength and her vulnerability. He had tried to stay out of it but when she sat in his office after the death of a close relative he poured her a scotch and just sat with her as silent tears rolled down her face. 
> 
>   
>  Her skin was the perfect color brown. Her face unblemished. Her dark hair softly framed her face. She was taut and smooth. She was long, lean and very feminine. She was still wearing the shoes and when she bent over he caught himself staring at her legs and up to her backside. The shoes accentuated the curves in her legs and made them look curvy and more feminine. His eyes drifted up her legs as she bent over and his breath caught when he saw her thong. He wondered why women bothered with the thing sometimes, they looked so uncomfortable. But he wasn’t complaining much now.
> 
>   
>  (Toby placed his hands on her hips as he guided her buttocks to his groin and ground into her until she begged him breathlessly to enter her. He bends her over so that her arms are supported on the arms of the chair and slowly enters her from behind. He thrusts into her as she gasps and moans all the while pushing back onto his thick cock. She cannot talk and moves her legs wider and bends her knees more to give him better access. She arches her back and pushes back as he thrusts forward. A rhythm develops and he rotates his hips into her as she moans for more. "Harder," she begs him. Her breath quickens. She is close. He pistons into her as he reaches around and to find her swollen nub and rubs it, sending new sensations through her. Her walls clench around his shaft and the sensation is just enough to drive him over the edge to explode into her. The sounds and smells of their joining fill the room. The telltale signs of their joint climax running down her inner thighs.)
> 
>     
>  His pants twitched. He felt the stirrings in his groin. He stared at her again. He knew he should say something before she realized he was there and became frightened. But he remained silent and watched.
> 
>   
>  Bonnie crossed to the bathroom. She turned on the tap to fill the tub with water. He could only assume she had some bubble bath. He closed his eyes and tried to remember the scent she wore. She had told him once during her first Christmas working with him that she was allergic to flowers and perfume and could only use splash.
> 
>   
>  She walked out of the bathroom headed for the closet just as Toby shifted in the chair. She stopped for a moment listening. She must have taken it as a noise from the party because she kept moving. His cell phone started to vibrate at that moment. He could only think it was good fortune that kept the thing from going off when she was in the room. He took the cell phone out and moved to turn it completely off until he could extricate himself from the situation.
> 
>   
>  That swaying of the hips continued. Bonnie is back in the bedroom now searching for something. She finds a clip on the dresser. She lifts her arms to her hair to pin it up. The hem of her gown teases him with a look at the curve of her buttock where it joins the thigh. Her breasts rise with the movement. ‘Ok she didn’t have to do that,’ Toby thought to himself. He risked moving again because the front of his trousers were getting tighter as his pulse and breathing quickened. He almost gave himself away at that point. He caught a groan in his throat before it was a sound. She had left the robe untied so now her breast came into view. He saw the fullness of them. (She was naked in front of him with her back braced against his chest. His nose buried in her hair, memorizing her scent. He palmed her breast. Rubbing and teasing the nipples to taut buds. He enjoyed the feel of them.) She shifted again and the robe came open. He saw them fully then. The nipples were dark and the areola surrounding them even darker. They were gorgeous. Her breasts were just sitting there waiting to be touched. She bent over to get something out of the drawer. He sat transfixed. (He was holding the breasts in his hands, measuring and weighing each.)  Toby caught himself involuntarily kneading the air with his hands. His breath quickened a little. His tongue flicked out to lick his lips. ‘Ok, now I’m really losing it’.
> 
>   
>  He put his hand in his lap and realized that in the state he was in if he made a noise there would be one hell of an explanation to give. So he decided to keep quiet a little longer. He figured that when she went into the bathroom that he could sneak out then noiselessly. But he had to do something about his arousal. He couldn’t imagine any explanation he could give that would satisfy her or the people in the other room. He let his mind drift to some trivia. That’s what the President would do. He concentrated on the starting lineup of the Yankees. Yeah that’s the ticket. Ticking them off in his head he let his mind go blank. He was just about back to normal when she padded toward the bathroom. She dropped the robe in the floor. Her backside comes to full view. He had almost been ready to make a break for it. The twitching in his pants started again.  She is walking around the room massaging her neck so that he now had a full view of the breast and everything else.
> 
>   
>  It was then that he looked fully at her. Her feet were even gorgeous. She hated them. She said they were too big and could never find shoes. Her calves were intoxicating. He just wanted to touch them. He just wanted to explore everything now. Toby got lost in his fantasy again. (He licked the souls of her feet and then worked his way to her ankles. He continues the journey and got to her calves where he stopped to pay special homage to them. Licking, kissing, and nipping until she begged him to go higher. His hands were on her thighs, as he began to kiss and nip at the backs of her knees. She moaned in pleasure and giggled a little. He enjoyed that sound. He explored her thighs. Letting his fingers wander and varying the pressure. He skirted her clean shaven mound eliciting a groan from her. His hand moved higher on her body mapping out the places where she was soft and learning where she arched into his touch. His fingers wandered aimlessly to her mound. Her moan started low in her throat. He captured the sensitive tissue of her nub between his fingers and her pelvis undulated as she reached up to him. He worked two fingers into her wet and throbbing center.) He knew that she worked out and the proof was there. Her thighs were tight, muscular and gorgeous. Toby’s breath caught in his throat. The hollow between her thighs was clean shaven. He did not know how much longer he could be silent. He attempted to lick his lips and was brought back to reality when he realized that his mouth was dry. 
> 
>   
>  She was headed towards Toby’s side of the room again.
> 
>   
>  ‘NO!’ he screamed in his head.
> 
>   
>  He tried to think of something witty to say about being in her darkened room in a corner watching her undress and having a hard on. 
> 
> ’Please, if you’ve never listened to my prayers before do so now, please do not let her find me here,’ Toby begged to himself. 
> 
> She is in front of the window. She still has nothing on and he now concentrates his attention on her back. (His hands cup her buttocks pressing her to his groin. His fingers move from the cleft of her buttocks up her spine.) Her hands are on her breast, fingers pulling at her nipples. Her breath catches. He should not be here. She thinks that she is alone while she is starting to finger herself. She is brought out of her reverie by the sound of breaking glass in the other room. Laughter is then heard. She moves to the bathroom.
> 
>   
>  "Darn, I thought I asked Jonas to get the stopper in this tub fixed. Well that was a lot of water wasted. Guess its shower time."
> 
>   
>  She moves to the shower. Toby takes the opportunity to leave and moves slowly out of the chair. The hell with the erection, he thought. He needed to get out of her bedroom before she came back and get into another bathroom to do something with his hard-on. Toby tells himself not to look as he is passing the bathroom. He promises himself that he will not look. He glances into the room as he walks towards the door. He is stopped in his tracks by what he sees. She is in the shower. It has frosted glass but he could still make out the outline of her body. He can’t get his feet to move, he is rooted to the spot watching her. Soaping the towel she starts at her neck. Her head was thrown back. (He slowly soaps her neck enjoying the look of her exposed neck. He kisses her and moves his soapy hands over her collarbone. He moves then slowly down her breasts where he rubs the nipples and teases them until they are taut nubs. His mouth follows again and he suckles the wet breast into his mouth running his rough tongue over her nipple. She arches into him as she moans. She moves her hands over his bald head pressing him further into her. He loves to hear her moan and smiles to himself. His hands move over her ribs tickling her a bit and then to her abdomen. As before his lips follow his hands.  He washes her abdomen and licks and tickles her navel. His hands then travels down to the place that is her source. He presses his palm to her clean shaven mound. He uses his knee to encourage her to open her legs as he brings his mouth back up to hers to kiss her again. His thumb is on her clit as he places his fingers inside her finding her center warm and very wet. His nips and licks her mouth and inserts his tongue in between her lips. He trusts and twists his fingers. She moves her mouth from his and moans and groans into his ear as his fingers bring her to climax. Her juice runs down his fingers.) Slowly she soaps her arms her breasts. She then starts soaping her abdomen and her legs. Meanwhile her other hand directs the water to rinse her off. Rubbing and touching all the places secret and otherwise that Toby dreams of touching. Toby again goes into a dreamlike state, imagining all the areas that are sensitive to touch. He could have a good time trying to find all those areas. The fun would be in the exploration and the adventure of finding each spot himself, which could take a whole day. Suddenly he realizes that she has turned off the water. He was stuck again and in pain. If he had left while she was in the shower the light and noise from outside would have not been noticeable. Now, he couldn’t risk it. Anyway, the state he was in again he dare not go anywhere near the guys outside. There would an endless amount of questions, teasing, and wicked looks from them if they knew what had taken place here. So he moves back to the chair. He hoped she would get dressed and join the party so he could take care of his hard-on and then join the others pretending nothing had happened and she wouldn’t be the wiser. 
> 
>   
>  She comes out of the shower wrapped in a towel that covers almost nothing. There is that scent again. Maybe, Toby thinks, when she leaves he’ll go into the bathroom, see the bottle, and send her some. She will be happy that he knew the fragrance and wonder how he figured it out. He smiles at his thought, and then shakes his head to clear the thought.  Now he definitely felt like a stalker.
> 
>   
>  His breath catches as he watches her again. She places lotion on herself moving in half circles while he imagines his hands doing this. By this time he is in such a state that he almost groans out loud again. She has dropped the towel and moves to her upper torso. Why the hell doesn’t she turn the lights on? The bathroom is lit by candlelight. If she turned the light on at least the torture would be over and this nightmare would end with an awkward silence and a smile or a scream. His hand moves to the front of his trousers again to readjust himself. He is too uncomfortable for words at this point. 
> 
>   
>  She opens the drawer of the nightstand on her side of the bed. "Hiya boyfriend, I guess it’s you and me again tonight." She pulls out a vibrator and places a tube of lubricant on the bed next to her. ’Oh no’. Toby inhales slow and deep then exhales. He’s going to lose it soon. She lays down crossways on the bed with her legs hanging off. She puts her feet on the side of the bed and places a pillow under her hips. Bonnie’s hand disappears between her legs. She wordlessly and soundlessly opens her outer lips and begins to finger her nub. Her body starts to undulate. Her pelvis worked in rhythm with her fingers. She then turns on the vibrator and places it at her opening. He almost gives himself away again. To hell with it. There is no way he can sit here while she does that, he thinks to himself.
> 
> "Oh Josh that feels so good. Give it to me harder." 
> 
> She is fantasizing about Josh. She is fantasizing about Josh! He is in her room watching her masturbate and use a vibrator getting hornier than hell and she is fantasizing about Josh!
> 
> "Mm right there, just like that. Ahhh."
> 
> Toby’s right hand is at his trouser front. He begins to rub himself. He has to be very quiet. There is no way he can lower his zipper and pull his swollen member out without her hearing.                                                       
> 
> Damn! 
> 
> The fabric of his shorts causes friction and more than a little noise he thinks. The vibrator goes in about halfway and she turns it on. When she starts thrusting her hips it goes in further. It must have hit a particular spot because she moans aloud. Her hand leaves the vibrator and searches for her nub. The combination soon works and she is gasping for air and writhing. Her mouth moves wordlessly and she tosses her head from side to side. He works his hand along his shaft in long strokes and then rapid short ones, falling into a rhythm with her. Her body undulates while her finger still works the nub and the vibrator hums. His breathing coming in short gasps, his mouth working wordlessly. He is close now. His eyes flutter closed, his hands moving to her rhythm.
> 
>                                                                                                                                                    He doesn’t realize the sounds of sex coming from her have stopped. It slowly reaches his consciousness that the hand massaging his balls through his pants is not his.
> 
>  
> 
> The Stalker 2 of 3
> 
> "And I thought the reason you were in a foul mood most of the time was because you had a small dick. Damn Toby, that is impressive." A cold shiver runs through him. His erection withers and his orgasm, so close, recedes. Toby’s eyes fly open at this point and meet hers. She is naked before him. Toby’s mind still tries to register what is happening.
> 
>   
>  "I’m in need of a hot, sweaty, toe curling, hair sopping wet, can’t walk in the morning fuck and this feels promising." She reaches for his trouser front and moves his hands aside. He has a dilemma. First he is her boss, second he is in her room jacking off. The sexual misconduct charges loom into his mind for only a second. Toby doesn’t have much time to think anything else as her hand reaches into his shorts and pulls out the throbbing member. It takes him another moment to realize that he is not dreaming, that she has not screamed to let the others know what a sexual deviant he is. He is still reeling from what is transpiring.
> 
>   
>  ‘Is she really honestly offering…?’ He closes his mind at the thought and opens them when her finger slowly moves over the slit on the head of his cock. She slowly does this again and his eyes close at the sensation.
> 
>   
>  "Toby open your eyes and look at me. Are you clean?"
> 
>   
>  He could only nod as his power of speech has left him.
> 
>   
>  "So that makes two of us and the patch on my hip is for birth control. Of course if you prefer condoms there are some in the nightstand."
> 
>   
>  Her hand grasps his penis and she massages it as blood fills it and it regains its former proportion. She leans in and begins to kiss and nip at the skin slowly working her way along the vein on the underside. He tries to control his breathing and he gasps as the head of his penis is licked by a warm tongue and then engulfed in a warm wet mouth. She applies suction as her tongue swirls around his member. He pops out of her mouth and he moans, bereft at the loss. She motions him to lift his hips and slides his trousers and boxers down to the floor. His eyes never leave hers as her tongue finds its way to the slit again and begins to lick the pre-cum that is there. He can feel the tip enter the slit seeking out more. When her mouth covers him, he moans and watches her work her way down his cock. She hollows out her cheeks and sucks him in. Her hand is at the base and fists him. Her hand meets her mouth and she settles into a  rhythm. His hips slide forward on the chair more. His legs are trembling around her head and he rests one hand on her head as she bounces up and down. He slips out of her mouth again as her tongue licks his balls and sucks one in. Her hand continues to fist him as she sucks the other into her mouth and suckles it. Her tongue works the underside of his sac and he opens his legs further. He cannot speak only grunts and moans at her ministrations. She swallows him again and relaxes her throat muscles so that he can go further into her throat. She moans and the vibrations almost send him over the edge. He thrust into her, one part of his mind screaming that this is wrong, the other telling him to relax and enjoy the ride. He gives into the pleasurable feeling. Toby doesn’t waste anytime now. He knows he is going to come and doesn’t want to do so in her mouth. He lifts her mouth off of him.
> 
> "Spit or swallow," he asks through ragged breaths.
> 
>   
>  "I want to taste you. Come for me."
> 
>   
>  She then proceeds to swallow his cock and sucks hard as his orgasm begins. He grabs the throw pillow from the side of the chair and places it over his mouth and screams with his release. He shoots his cum into the back of her throat and she works her way back up his shaft swallowing what has escaped and licking him clean. She releases his softened cock and gives it a final kiss and leans back as he leans his head back on the chair as his breathing returns to normal and his heartbeat slows.
> 
> "It’s been a long time since a woman has done that for me. That was wrong in so many ways," he said when his voice came back to him.
> 
> "So I did something wrong. You didn’t enjoy that." She says smilingly in a husky voice.  
> 
> "Definitely not! I am just saying that the boss-,"
> 
> Bonnie silenced his words with fingers to his lips.
> 
> "Toby for once try not to analyze or over think a situation, just go with the flow."
> 
> She props herself up on his knees and looks into his eyes. He scoots back upright onto the chair and pulls her up with him. She straddles his lap and he kisses her. Her mouth opens to him and he tastes himself. He sucks at her tongue until all the taste is gone. She is undulating her pelvis against him as he feels her wetness on him. He breaks the kiss coming up for air.
> 
> "How long did you know that I was here? I had been fighting to keep quiet and stay hidden in this corner since you came into the room," he comments when his breathing returned to normal. "What gave me away?"
> 
> "Well since I don’t smoke cigars the scent was noticeable first. I know you probably wanted to make a phone call in private. Am I right so far," she asks.
> 
> "Yeah, then you came in and I was transfixed by you. You exude sensuality. Your walk is so sexy, especially in those heels. I wanted to say something but I didn’t want to frighten you and then I had this hard on so I just sat here waiting for you to get into the tub so that I could sneak out. But the damn stopper didn’t work."
> 
> "Yes it did", she says with a wicked smile on her face.
> 
> "You knew I was here that long and you didn’t say anything!"
> 
> "When I got near the window I noticed that your scent got stronger, so I knew you were in that chair. Your cell phone also vibrated and my ringer is on."
> 
> "So you decided to torture me instead of letting me know that you knew that I was in the room," he questioned her, his voice raising an octave.
> 
> "Why didn’t you leave while I was in the shower? "
> 
> "I lost all ability to move when I saw you through the shower door. Then you started with the vibrator and I just couldn’t control myself. By the way, Josh?" 
> 
> "I didn‘t know how turned on I would get by you watching me with my vibrator. I decided to play with you some more, so I called out Josh‘s name."
> 
> He sees the challenge in her face and hears it in her tone. He doesn’t care at this point.  He knew she was baiting him but he was up to the challenge. 
> 
> "Unless I miss my guess you feel the same way. Toby you are wearing way too many clothes at this point. Would you care to join me on the bed?" 
> 
> Toby thinks for half a beat before starting to undress.  She smiles up at him. She lays down on her side on the bed propping herself on her elbow while watching him undress. His shoes and socks come off as he kicks his pants and shorts across the room. His jacket is off next and his tie comes over his head. He finally gets the last button of his shirt undone and flings that into the pile. Last off was his t-shirt. He stands there as she looks up at him. He doesn’t see a hint of a laugh in her eyes. He didn’t know how she would react to his body. Well of course you cannot help but see the bald spot but he could cover the other stuff up with clothes. He had a little paunch and the hairs on his chest were peppered with gray. His penis is hanging limply between his legs. Sex god he was not. He tentatively climbs in bed at the other end wondering if she is going to end the charade soon. 
> 
> She saw the look of trepidation sweep over his face. She tries to soothe him with her touch and smiles encouragingly at him. He starts licking her feet. He is leaning on his hands. She starts to giggle. He likes that sound and feels braver. His hands venture further up. He touches her calf lightly with his fingertips making circles on the smooth soft skin until he touches the back of her knee. She practically jumps off the bed. 
> 
> "I am way too ticklish for that." 
> 
> He smiles up at her and soothes her by moving his hand from that area and starting the journey again. He continues his exploration of her body with his mouth, smiling to himself that he had found one of the spots that he thought about earlier.
> 
> "Toby, I need to talk to you for a minute but if you keep doing that I won’t be able to concentrate and make a coherent thought." 
> 
> "Don’t think then. You told me not to overanalyze the situation earlier. Just go with the flow."
> 
> "No seriously stop for a second."
> 
> She turns over then. He is sitting up resting his hand on her thigh, waiting for the inevitable rejection. He is surprised by her next statement.
> 
> "Toby for tonight until that alarm clock rings it’s just the two of us here. No job, no ex-wife, no boyfriends, no family, no baggage. I don’t want any second thoughts or regrets in the morning. I don‘t have any designs on you. I don‘t want a relationship. I just don’t want to be alone tonight. And I don’t want to wake up with the inevitable ‘I love you and how do feel about me?’ talk."
> 
> "Fair enough," he says.
> 
> "Can you handle that or were you hoping for something more?"
> 
> "From the time you walked into the room all I could think about was the touch of your skin, the moan as you become sexually excited, the smell of your arousal, the way you would acquiesce to my touch, beg and plead my name, how you would taste, and your body shining with sweat. I can handle anything you put out there. In the end if this is just two people working out the frustrations of the day on each other without so much as a by your leave, I can handle that too." His hands have resumed stroking her inner thigh.
> 
>   
>  "Damn," she says.
> 
> "What?"
> 
> "I didn’t think you were that big. I thought the reason you were always in such a foul mood was because your penis was small and you were trying to appear big in other ways."
> 
> "Well as you can see I am neither short nor thin. No my general nastiness to people is a character point that I have spent many years developing. My package is quite nice if I say so myself." A silly grin breaks out across his face at this last statement.
> 
> "Well I have no complaints at this point but I will need to explore further." A gleam shown in her eye and that wicked smile returned to her lips.
> 
> He smiles. She might be just saying that. He didn’t care. All he wanted was this moment and she had said that she wanted it also. She wanted him. He definitely wanted her. 
> 
> Toby brings her up and opens her legs. He touches that spot on the back of her knee and she laughs again. He is beginning to enjoy that sound. He lies between her legs and kisses and nips on her thighs, first one then the other. She watches him. She enjoyed the feel of his beard on her skin. She reaches her hands down and places them on his head. She strokes his scalp and tangles her fingers in his hair. He has worked his way to her mound and starts licking and blowing on her skin.  Her smooth mound a turn on, her smell enticing him and her taste was sexy and sweet. The effect of his licking and blowing and the beard touching her most intimate places got her worked up again. She moans his name. Toby uses the fingers of one hand to open her lips and places his tongue inside her. Her breath catches in her throat. He tastes the juices that are there. He is using the other hand on her thigh and moving it slowly along her abdomen until he reaches her breast. He pulls and tugs with his fingers relishing the feel of her smooth skin and eager breasts. Her pelvis undulates as she arches her back and gyrates. The only sounds coming from her mouth are short gasps as she moves closer to climax.  He grasps her nipple between his fingers and brings them to a peak. He moves up a little and finds her sensitive nub and gives it a flick of the tip of his tongue. He moves a hand to her abdomen and the other to her hip to steady her. He then flattens his tongue and very rapidly licks at the nub. She comes off the bed. He has all he can do to keep up with her movements. Toby smiled to himself again. All his fantasies were coming true. Thinking that for the next few weeks he would smile stupidly at inappropriate moments and watch her and think of this time.
> 
>   
>  "Toby, for the love of everything holy please come inside me."
> 
> "Patience pet, I thought you wanted a toe curling, hair sopping wet fuck. I was too busy earlier to notice if your toes curled up or not but your hair is not sopping wet so I have work to do. You can‘t get that without just a little bit of work." 
> 
> He continues working her into a lather. His erection meanwhile started to reassert itself. She thrusts onto his tongue as he captures her nub between his teeth and bites down. Then he soothes her with his tongue. He continues this several more times. Her hand on his head pushing him further into her.
> 
> "Please Toby," she begs. She is panting and moaning.  He keeps working her. The orgasm starts in her abdomen. She pushes against his face sure that she would bruise him. Her legs are in spasms around his head. She comes then in a gut twisting orgasm. She spills and he laps up the juices as they come out. He continues to tongue her clit until the spasms subside. He licks her a few more minutes as her eyes flutter open. He smiles up at her as her breathing normalizes. She meets his gaze and smiles weakly at him.
> 
>   
>  He crawls up the bed kissing her abdomen and licking. He loves the taste of her. He concentrates on her nipple then. The one he was rubbing earlier to a peak. He toys with the other. His erection leans into her groin, as he continues.
> 
> She lowers her hands to his penis. She strokes him, slowly at first then rapidly from the base to the tip. He is thrusting against her hand.  Her hand then encircles his waist while the other is at his neck. She rolls them both until his back is flat on the bed and she straddles his legs. She licks her lips then and stares into his eyes. He is passion drunk at this point and has a lopsided grin on his face. She lifts up and places the head of his penis into her vagina. He thought maybe she was trying to adjust to the fit of him, he was rather large in his erect state, but he was wrong. She began moving her hips so that she was just riding the tip of his penis. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of him just inside her vagina. He tries to thrust up because he needs to feel her around him. She moves away. She just kept teasing the head and drove him to distraction.  His hands were on the headboard of the bed and tangled in the sheets as she rides the head of his cock. He grabs her head between his hands forcing her to look him in the eye.
> 
>   
>  "While you may be enjoying the ride, I need a little more stimulation. I can either roll us both over and fuck you till you see stars or you can ride my whole cock. Either way it is up to you but I am two seconds from exploding, I mean it ‘BOOM’ and I don’t intend on doing it like this." 
> 
> She lowers herself onto his throbbing cock, letting her vagina adjust to his girth. He looks into her eyes and sees something other than pleasure. Has she misjudged the situation? Is she in pain? His eyes search for answers as he gathers her to his chest and soothes her.
> 
> "Am I hurting you?" She shakes her head no and no longer looks at him. "Talk to me. I know I am not your first lover." Slowly awareness dawns on him as he smiles and gathers her face in his hands. He forces her to look at him.
> 
> "Pet, is this your first time riding a man?"
> 
> Tears roll down her face as she feels embarrassment and shame wash over her. She attempts to rise off of him. He has guessed her secret. She knew he was going to laugh at her and get up and leave.
> 
> He gathers her to him and stills and soothes her with words. 
> 
> "What stupid man have you been with that has never let you do this? Give me a minute. I guess I just took it for granted that when you got into this position that you knew what you were doing. No more tears." He kisses her face.
> 
> She returns his kiss as he slowly guides her with his hands on her hips. He wants to take his time. He wants her to feel pleasured and sated. 
> 
> "Pet, you are so tight. It feels so good. That’s it. Just tighten up right there. Oh yeah that’s the spot. Relax on the way down." He is patient until she finds her rhythm.
> 
> He rests back on his elbows and looks into her face seeing her expression change from trepidation to pleasure. He then looks down where they are joined. Her darker skin a stark contrast to his pale. Her smooth mound against his hairy groin.
> 
> "Oh yeah. Feels so good. A little faster."
> 
> She leans down and kisses him smiling. "I must not be doing this right. You can still talk."
> 
> "That will come later. Just continue doing that. Oh yeah." 
> 
> He continues to be patient and let her control the pace until his need for release overcomes him. He tentatively thrusts up on her down stroke. At first she is taken aback. The feeling from earlier comes back. Is she doing something wrong? His hands are on her shoulders. He guides her forward and changes her angle. She moans as she closes her eyes and pleasure overcomes her when the head of his cock touches a sensitive spot inside her. Her clit rubs against his pubic bone giving more friction. She lets her body guide her as she meets him stroke for stroke. He becomes incoherent as their rhythm kicks up a notch. She changes the angle again by resting her hands behind her and leaning onto them as she rides him closer to climax. He can feel his starting and he looks at her. She has her head thrown back and thrusts onto him. Her mouth is open and her breath comes in short gasps.  He takes the opportunity and reaches down in between her legs and locates her clit. He presses against it and she rolls onto his finger and clenches her vaginal walls around him. She climaxes hard and fast and the rhythmic spasms trip him over the edge. She drenches him with her juices and her vagina milks him dry. She falls on top of him as he gathers her into his arms. He murmurs reassuringly into her ear.
> 
> "Pet that felt good. Feeling you ride me was incredible. Your hair is still dry but I do think your toes curled a little." 
> 
> "Oh they definitely curled a lot and if you run your fingers through my hair I daresay that it is wet. I had read about stories where the woman was on top and had fantasized about it and just got a little overwhelmed."
> 
> "OK whatever man never let you ride him has definitely underestimated your skills. I can’t believe no man has ever let you on top. That was sensational. I’m sorry I scared you. Rest a little while Pet."
> 
>  
> 
> The Stalker 3 of 3
> 
> Toby gathers her to him. She rolls onto her side as Toby’s cock slides out of her. He cuddles next to her and nuzzles her with his beard as he kisses her tenderly to sleep. She wakes a little later with one of his hands between her legs and the other on her breast. He stirs beside her when she moves away from him. He moves to grab her and pull her back to him. She kisses his cheek.
> 
>   
>  "I don’t know about you but I can use a little sustenance," she says. He agrees when he hears what she is planning. He rolls onto his stomach as she wraps herself in a robe and goes out into the kitchen bringing back fruit, bread, cheese and some bottles of water. The sounds of the party had died away. Toby wondered fleetingly if anyone would have stayed over. He knew that they had sense enough not to drive home inebriated. She pads back into the room with the tray. She places the tray on the night table, gets naked again and climbs back into bed.
> 
>   
>  "Are they still out there?" Toby asks.
> 
>   
>  "No the place is empty, they have all gone home. Jonas would have had his limo drive them all home."
> 
>   
>  Toby turns over when she offers him some food. Not realizing how hungry he was, he devours the bread and cheese and drinks the water she offers like a man who had crossed the desert without a single drop to be had. He reaches over to wipe something from the corner of her mouth and his fingers linger there. She sucks in his thumb and relishes the taste of his skin. He leans in to kiss her and enjoys the combination tastes in her mouth. He sees chocolate syrup on the tray and reaches for it. He places his hand in her hair and leans her head back, then places some of the syrup on her throat. He then leans into her and kisses and nibbles at her neck, licking all the syrup from her skin. He then trails the sweet gooey stuff down to her breast where he encircles her nipple. He licks and sucks the syrup away and concentrates on getting it all off her nipple. He sucks and licks as she arches her back. He then takes more of the breast in. He then scratches his bearded chin against her now very taut and sensitized nipple. She moans loudly at the contact. He does it again and she arches more into him. He moves to take the other nipple in his mouth when Bonnie shifts and rolls Toby onto his back.  She then returns the gesture with whipped cream on his neck and chest. She spends extra time on his nipples. She brings them to hard peaks. Her fingers working on the one as she licks the other. His hands fly across her arms and onto her back. He places one hand on her head to encourage her to continue and brings the other from her buttocks along her spine and then around to her inviting nipple. 
> 
>   
>  His hand felt its way down her body while her hand did the same. Toby grabs her around the waist and sits them both up until she is on his lap. Her legs straddled him. She begins to grind against his pelvis as he moves his lips back up to her collarbone then again to her neck and mouth.
> 
>   
>  Toby’s passion grows into an intense heat. He cannot get enough of her. He wants desperately to be inside her. His fingers find her opening and he inserts a finger and finds her wet and ready. He gets up and stands on the side of her bed. He maneuvers her until her buttocks are on the edge of the bed with her feet hanging off. He places a pillow under her buttocks. Bonnie reaches down with one hand and guides the head of his penis into her opening. He thrusts into her slowly. He let her body accommodate his growing erection. He reaches down and places first one leg then the other around his waist. She bites down on her bottom lip as she feels him filling her completely. She wraps her legs around his back as he leans over her with his hands on the bed. He gives another slow thrust at this point. He is finally in to the hilt and he relaxes a bit as her insides clench him. He starts rolling his hips while her pelvis undulates. They set up a rhythm of slow then fast thrusts as Toby’s hands wander again to her sensitive areas manipulating them until she is thrashing around on the bed. He lowers his chest to her and finds her mouth again letting his tongue explore her mouth. His tongue thrusts into her mouth and she sucks him in as her vagina clenches around him. She pushes against him as he thrusts so that he can hit the spot that would drive her over the edge. His strokes increase in speed and intensity. Her legs start to tremble as her insides contract and release Toby with each thrust. He lifts her legs from around his waist, placing each over his arms. He pistons into her rotating his hips to hit different parts of her vagina. He then places her left leg over his shoulder and again leans onto the bed. She bucks against him as he hits a sensitive spot. He throws his head back as he rams into her. His balls slam against her buttocks. She screams aloud. She is thrusting as hard against him as he is inside her. She cannot catch her breath and her heart pounds in her chest. Wave sounds roaring in her ears. It feels like too much, what she wasn’t sure of but she knew that she was going to go over the edge and pass out soon. She pushes against Toby’s chest to break the contact before her heart explodes. He is oblivious to her distress as he is on the precipice of his orgasm and needs a push to get himself over. Finally, he rams into her once more finding the right angle hitting her g-spot. She bucks against him and screams and climaxes as blackness settles around her field of vision. Even though she has passed out Toby continues to thrust into her as her vaginal walls tighten around him and send him to his climax. He lets go a primal roar of sexual release. His body surged and his orgasm rocked him to his core. Her vaginal juices leak around him as he explodes inside her. He falls on top of her. Their breathing is erratic as their heart beats pound. Her insides still milk him while their breathing and heart beats return to normal. She comes to after a few minutes and he gets her settled into the bed and curls around her.
> 
>   
>  Toby wakes later feeling cold air drift over him. The comforter that had been around them in their sleep had made its way off the bed and he lay naked and alone. He thought maybe he had just had a vivid dream. He opened his eyes and adjusted to the dim lighting. He noted that no he was in fact not in his own bed having a dream about earth shattering, mind blowing sex with Bonnie. He was in her bed. Where was she? She had turned on the radio tuned to some smooth jazz. Saxophone music was heard in the background.
> 
>   
>  He got up and padded to the bathroom. She was there in the tub. Her head resting on a bath pillow, her eyes were closed, and a lopsided grin was on her face. Candle light filled the bathroom. He leaned against the door jam watching her. She looked content just lying there.
> 
>   
>  Bonnie sensed him there. He walked slowly to the side of the tub and sat down on the side. Toby placed a soft kiss on her lips and placed his hands in the water. Rubbing circles along her arm to her chest.  She shivered a little from the light touch and returned his kiss. Bonnie’s hand came up and around his neck. "Join me," she said slowly opening her eyes and looking towards him. Toby needed no further encouragement. He climbed into the tub and leaned back onto her. She brought her legs up and around his waist. He leaned a little to the left and she sucked on his earlobe and licked and kissed his neck. She soaped her hands and slowly she began to wash him while he moaned at the pleasant feeling. They spaced out then. They occasionally smiled to themselves at nothing in particular but each knew that it was about the past few hours. He then took his turn washing her.
> 
>   
>  He had her left hand resting in his and brings her finger tips to his mouth. He kissed each finger tip while relishing the feel of the intimate contact of their skin.
> 
>   
>  "You should never, ever have to use a vibrator. What are you doing without a man," he wondered aloud. 
> 
>   
>  "Shhh. We said no past and no baggage remember."
> 
>   
>  "I am sorry for everything I put you through everyday. My moods cannot be easy to deal with."
> 
>   
>  "I have a picture of you on the punching bag at my gym. I do a little kickboxing and believe me I have gone through several pictures."
> 
>   
>  He laughs at that point.
> 
>   
>  Thoughts were creeping to the outer reaches of his mind. His demons were trying to taunt him, they wanted him to come and play so they could torture him. He must have stiffened. Bonnie didn’t know when it happened but she could sense him pulling away. She couldn’t let him retreat back into himself and beat himself up.
> 
>   
>  "Earth to Toby, come in Toby." She says softly into his ear, nibbling his earlobe. "Where are you?"
> 
>   
>  She held him closely while he pushes his demons back. They stay that way for a while longer. The water got cold so Toby got out and wrapped himself in a towel then helped Bonnie to her feet. He then gently dried her off, kissing her skin along the way. He had her foot on the edge of the tub between his legs drying it off. He then spotted her lotion on the counter and reaches for it. He starts at her feet and works his was up. His hands follow the route that his mouth had taken earlier. He began to stroke her between the legs at this point. It wasn’t long before she was thrusting against his hand. He had three fingers inside her and his thumb was on her swollen and sensitive nub. He reached for her head then bringing her lips down to his. Bonnie’s body was frantically searching for release. Toby broke contact at that point wanting more skin to skin contact. 
> 
>   
>  He kissed her lightly then. Goose pimples pop up along Bonnie’s body, a chill in the air since Toby pulled his body heat away.  She doesn’t know if it is the cold air or the anticipation of what was next. She shivered a little. He kissed her deeply. His hands were on her backside pulling her to him. She kisses him leaning into him. He placed his hand to her breast. Knowing this time would be different and the anticipation almost too much for her. Toby’s mouth leaves hers and moves to her jaw line then down to her neck, his beard feeling wonderful against her skin. His lips find her breast as her hand finds his shaft. She lightly touches him from the base to the tip. He moans into her breast. She increases the pressure as Toby begins to stiffen. He guides them into the bedroom. 
> 
> "Now about the shoes that you had on earlier, I want you to get them and put them on."
> 
> The light from the early morning sun is streaming through the windows. Bonnie is lying on her side with her back to Toby, her head resting on his arm, and her even breathing signaling that she is still asleep. Toby is curled around her. Toby kisses and licks the skin along her back. He then rubs the spot with his beard that he has just licked. Feeling his need again rising he smiles as he reaches down her back and around her hip searching and anticipating waking her up in a way no alarm clock could.
> 
> "I do love the way you beard feels on my skin. I thought that it would be all scratchy but it is soft and nice," she says to him. She reaches up to touch his face and run her fingers through his beard. She feels his hands between her legs. "Whoa big fella, time out."
> 
> He smiles when he hears her voice. "What’s the matter, are you a little sore this morning. Can’t handle all night sex?" He laughs quietly into her ear.
> 
> "I’m a little out of practice and a little sore. Ok, I asked for it and I got it, ‘UNCLE’."
> 
> She turns in his arms and looks into his eyes seeing the smile there. She runs her hand over his beard. 
> 
> "What’s with the silly grin?"
> 
> "Well I don’t know about you but I feel thoroughly sated." He kisses the fingertips that linger along his lips, sucking them in. 
> 
> "Well I can tell you that I have never blacked out while having sex before so that was pretty damn amazing."
> 
> "Yeah, you scared me there a little bit. But you were still breathing so I figured you were ok. It was definitely an intensely, erotic, amazing night"
> 
> "I see we have some anticipation of activity this morning." She says as her hand settles on his erect penis.
> 
> "Well, we have about thirty minutes before reality intrudes on last night and I for one do not wish it to end so soon." He laughs then.
> 
> She kisses him on the mouth settling her tongue against his. She rolls him over and kisses his neck, collarbone, and chest. She straddles his hips as her hands work their magic on his body. His flesh tingling as a stupid lopsided smile broke out onto his face. She winces in pain and readjusts herself.  He grows concerned for her. The smile left his face.
> 
> "Bonnie…"
> 
> "Don’t lose the moment. I may not be able to have you inside me this morning but I’ve got some skills." She says smiling wickedly and rolls off his body. 
> 
> "Do your worst."  He remembered the blow job from last night and his eyes light up. Her head lowers to his cock as her mouth engulfs him. 
> 
> The alarm clock goes off shrilly at its appointed time. They showered together, each washing the others back. There was no awkwardness between them. They had agreed on the terms the night before and neither one of them wanted to change things. He watched her while they dressed. She was not moving as quickly or fluidly as she normally did. He smiled at that knowing her was the cause. One last kiss before they left their little haven to go back out into the cruel, real world.
> 
> Everyone noticed a change in Toby that day. He was courteous, kind, somewhat spacey, and even a little giddy. They assumed he had finally convinced Andi to take him back. They were shocked to find out this was not the case. They took bets on what happened. Bonnie joined in the fun and placed a bet on the fact that he finally got one over on the Majority Leader, smiling secretly to herself because she knew the real reason.
> 
>   
>  The End


End file.
